Lágrimas De Cristal
by KrLiTa.PoTtEr
Summary: Hermione está llorando y mira hacia la ventana observando a sus dos mellizos, producto del amor entre ella y Harry, le recuerdan tanto a él... lágrimas de cristal no paran de caer de los ojos miel que Harry tanto ama.


**Presentación:** Bueno, ya regresé con un nuevo shot esperando que les agrade, lo hice en un momento de una débil inspiración.

**Dedicación:** Va dedico al feo de Alex, que cumple años este lunes tres de Septiembre ¡te quiero... _joder_! xDD .

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y a la Warner yo sólo los utilizo como un método de distracción.

**Pareja principal:** Harry-Hermione hasta el final :)

**¡Disfuten la lectura:D  
**

* * *

**L**ÁGRIMA**S** **DE** **C**RISTA**L**

La ventana de la cocina le devolvió la mirada, sus rojos ojos estaban hinchados y su cara cubierta de lágrimas, su largo y ahora más domable cabello castaño caía sobre su cara dándole un aspecto un poco deprimente, su cara estaba pálida y miraba con insistencia a la ventana. Fuera de ella se podían observar dos pequeños cuerpos corriendo uno detrás del otro; Eran Liliana Jane y James Sirius, los mellizos favoritos de Hermione, él mayor producto del amor entre ella y Harry _"¡Oh…! Harry cuanto lo amaba" _ una nueva lágrima cayó de su mejilla y se perdió en sus labios _"Quería sentirlo ahí a su lado, lo extrañaba tanto…" _ Volvió a perder la vista en la ventana y se perdió en los ojos verdes de Lily, los dos mellizos poseían esa característica de la familia Potter, ambos tenían ese cabello revoltoso, heredado de las dos partes de la familia, mordió su labio inferior con insistencia, las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos, cerró los ojos pesadamente mientras un recuerdo asaltaba su mente.

**FLASH BACK **

"Harry" – Alcanzó a escuchar el nombrado, su voz sonaba dulce pero tenía una débil nota de reproche, hacía ya veinte minutos que Harry la llevaba de la mano y no se dignaba decirle a donde la llevaba.

"Llegamos" – Dijo antes de que su novia tuviera oportunidad de volver a quejarse, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y Harry se perdió en ese gesto que tanto adoraba de ella.

"¿A dónde se supone que llegamos?" – Preguntó ella con agudeza, estaban parado en medio de la nada, sólo se alcanzaba ver a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid, ambos llevaban túnicas de gala, Harry llevaba una túnica negra con una camisa blanca abotonada, haciendo contraste con sus tan brillantes ojos verdes, Hermione en cambio, iba combinando con su pareja, llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda entallado hasta la cintura y con vuelos hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, dejando mucho que ver, _demasiado_ para el gusto de Harry, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía internamente que su novia solo tenía ojos para él.

"¿Sabes cuánto te amo?" – Le soltó Harry perdiéndose en el mar castaño que había dentro de ella; Hermione sonrío con picardía y se acercó más a el jugando con su corbata y fingiendo quitar las arrugas de su camisa, lo miró a los ojos.

"¿Me lo dices a mí¡Vaya! Jamás lo habría imaginado, Potter enamorado de su mejor amiga" – Y pudo sentir como Harry la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos, _Hermione le debía mucho al quidditch_, sonrío al ver esa sonrisa coqueta de la que se había enamorado desde el primer momento en que la vio.

"Sí, enamorado de Granger, la sabelotodo más linda del mundo" – Cerró los ojos al sentir como unos tibios y suaves labios chocaron con los suyos, Hermione había colocado sus brazos detrás del cuello de Harry y él estaba correspondiendo al beso con una dulzura infinita y al mismo tiempo tratando de entregar ese amor que sentía desbordarse en su corazón, ambos llevaban un lento compás, suave, tierno, y sobre todas las cosas, _lleno de amor_. Se separaron un segundo a causa de la falta de aire que sentían, más sus frentes permanecieron unidas, se miraron unos minutos a los ojos, que parecieron nunca pasar y por fin Harry pudo escuchar como sus propios labios susurraban las palabras más esperadas de su vida.

_"Casate conmigo" _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo y acarició con cierta melancolía el anillo que llevaba en su dedo angular, era de oro blanco con dos piedras hermosas frente a él, _café y verde_.

"¡Mamá¡Mamá!" – Gritaba una niña de siete años de edad mientras corría hacia ella mordiendo su labio inferior _"Igual que su madre" _ le había dicho Harry una vez; pero Lily se paró en seco al ver a su madre en tan lamentable aspecto, sonrió reprobatoriamente y su hermano apareció en seguida de ello.

"¡Yo no fui, mamá¡Fue culpa de…!" – Se cayó en seco al ver la expresión de su mamá, ahora estaba sonriendo reprobatoriamente; idéntico a su hermana, esas expresiones las habían heredado de Harry.

"¡Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no piques cebolla¡eres alérgica!" – La reprendieron tres voces al mismo tiempo, la castaña cerró los ojos resignada y se limitó a sonreír un poco culpable, unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás.

"¿Ves? Hasta tus hijos lo saben" – Susurró una voz masculina en su oído, no pudo dejar de estremecerse, jamás había perdido esa costumbre, no importaba que llevaran nueve años de casados, todo seguía siendo como el primer día en que se conocieron.

"Pues deberían dejar hacer a la madre hacer de comer, sino quieren que papá cocine y tengan que pasar todo el día en cama" – Susurró con voz siniestra haciendo que Lily se llevara una mano a la boca asustada y James se limitará a reír como loco, pudo sentir a Harry detrás de ella fruncir el entrecejo.

"Pero sí yo cocino delicioso" – James lo interrumpió tosiendo ruidosamente y Lily se limitó a verlo como sí no acabara de creer lo que estaba diciendo; Hermione solo se limitó a sonreír ante las acciones de sus pequeños – "Es más ¡hoy cocino yo!"

"¡NO!" – Gritaron tres voces alarmadas, Harry río detrás de ellos y se limitó a decir supuestamente indignado.

"Bueno, ustedes se la pierden" – Y les sacó la lengua. A veces Harry se comportaba como el tercer hijo de la familia. Los niños se limitaron a sonreír y tras un breve momento de silencio continuaron en lo suyo.

Harry hizo girar con astucia a Hermione con un leve movimiento de su brazo, quedando frente a ella, besó sus labios lenta y suavemente, como lo había hecho hace nueve años y lo haría hasta en fin de su vida, _"Fue tú culpa" "No fue la tuya"_ – Se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos, muy lejos; sus frentes volvieron a quedar unidas, sólo que ahora no salió nada de la boca de Harry, como hace nueve años, sino ahora de la boca de Hermione.

_"Abra una nueva Potter en la familia"_

* * *

¿Les gusto? No quería hacer uno deprimente xDD Hermione solo estaba llorando a causa de la cebolla, hahaha¡muchas gracias por leer! y recuerden no cuesta nada un review ¡es gratis! solo imaginen que es como las muestras de pastel gratis y listo hahaha ¡un besito! **(K)**

_Attentamente:_

**K**arla, **U**na **D**esilusional **H**asta **E**l **F**in.


End file.
